Phineas and Ferb - MULTIVERSE
This is a video game based on Kingdom Hearts. It features Phineas, Ferb and friends going to other universes to fight villains much more eviler than Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The plot is slightly similar to "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension". '"Phineas and Ferb" Level' The game starts when Phineas and Ferb notice something in their neighborhood. They find out that a local mad scientist - Dr. Doofenshmirtz, has gone completely crazy. As they go from neighborhood to neighborhood, trying to fight of an army of robots that are raiding peoples houses, (Amazingly, the parents don't notice), Phineas or Ferb (whoever you're playing as) saves Isabella's house, Buford's house and Baljeet's house. Meanwhile, (only for this level) the player plays as Perry. Perry infiltrates Doofenshmirtz's house. He fights Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a boss battle, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz later reveals that another villain named... Well, lets just call him "Sarge", ordered him to build a device that would lead him to another universe. Perry finds out it only works on humans, and sees Phineas, Ferb and friends. And after carefully thinking, he hatches up a plan... And possibly an egg. 'The Game Plan ' Perry creates a fake hologram and sends it to Phineas and Ferb and company with careful instructions. '"The Suite Life on Deck" Level' The first place they visited was the S.S. Tipton. Phineas and Ferb meet and befriend the characters from "The Suite Life on Deck", and sense romantic tension between Cody and Bailey, dispite the fact that they recently broke up in Paris (Which Isabella and Ferb find curious because of the events of "Summer Belongs to You!"). Phineas tries to help give Cody the courage to tell Bailey how he feels about her, and Isabella tries to help Bailey do the same. Meanwhile, Zack is giving pointers to Ferb on how to impress Vanessa (Even though Zack's attention span is one girl each 40 seconds). Suddenly, the ship is attacked by something under the water. (And this time, it wasn't what Woody put in the pipes). Bailey is suddenly pulled under the water by a giant tentacle. The players guide Phineas and Ferb to save various tourists and help Cody save Bailey. It is discovered that Sarge has tamed a giant kraken (Which causes Zack and Maya to argue about the name). Phineas, Ferb, Zack and Cody have to go to London's cabin where they collect some weapons. Suddenly, the kraken comes back, but seems to be holding Bailey hostage. Phineas and Ferb find out the Aqua Lounge has ironically flooded and is shark infested. The player has to pick either Phineas or Ferb to help Zack and Cody fire their weapons at the shark. Eventually, Cody finds and saves Bailey, and takes her to safety, but is immediately pulled back by a tentacle. The kraken then emerges. Phineas, Ferb, Zack and Cody have to do a dangerous stunt to lure the kraken by making themselves bait with their own bodies, and fight the kraken by firing toward its eyes and dodging its tentacles. Eventually, the kraken is defeated and swims away, possibly severely wounded. Cody and Bailey get back together and because they saved the ship, Mr. Moseby offers Phineas, Ferb and the others to sail them wherever they need to go. "Hannah Montana" Level "JONAS" Level "Cory in the House" Level "Wizards of Waverly Place" Level Final Level Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works